ouranfandomcom-20200222-history
Hikaru Hitachiin
Hikaru is the older twin and the "seme" of the relationship. He is in class 1A with his younger twin brother Kaoru. Character Outline Hikaru Hitachiin is one of the Host club members in the Ouran High School Host Club series. He and his twin brother, Kaoru Hitachiin, are introduced when Haruhi Fujioka stumbles upon the host club. Hikaru is in class 1A along with his brother and Haruhi, making him (and his brother) major rivals for Haruhi's time. The customers at the host club that request Hikaru and Kaoru appear to like the "brotherly love" or "twincest" that they pretend to have. Also a common game to be played at the host club is the "Which one is Hikaru?" game. 'Appearance' Hikaru's uniform is a periwinkle blazer, white shirt, black pants, and a black tie with a purple stripe (the typical Ouran uniform). He has short, aburn, and somewhat messy hair, (in the anime it's red/orange and quite spiky) though he dyed his hair dark ash to make it easier to tell the difference between him and his twin brother. He dyed it pink before too. Hikaru's part in his hair is on the left(Kaoru's is on the right). He has topaz eyes, making him look somewhat like a devil, fitting since he is one of the "little devil" type hosts, together with Kaoru. His face is thin and he has pale skin. 'Personality' Both Hikaru and Kaoru are mischievous and playful, but Hikaru is the more boisterous one, as well as being selfish, stubborn, and immature. Even when separated from Kaoru, he acts basically the same Haruhi states this in the show. Though he no longer has his brother to occupy him and can become rather destructive. Hikaru is rather childish, and doesn't know how to interact with other people besides his brother since they both spent so long shutting out the rest of the world. 'History' Hikaru and Kaoru were born as twins and spent all of their time together, only recently learning to open up and become friends with other people. Their mother is a wealthy fashion designer, whom both of them seem to take after in appearance, and have grown up to be much like her in personality and fashion skills as well. Their father on the other hand manages a computer software company and doesn't seem to resemble them at all. Mr. Hitachiin is refered to as a "ghost" because he is often not noticed and doesn't interact much with his sons. As a child Hikaru grew up never being apart from his brother and they both became very codependent on each other. All through grade school he and his brother refused to accept anyone into their "world" if they couldn't tell the two twins apart as it upset them that no one could honestly do so. They kept to themselves until Tamaki asked them to help him create the host club, though at first they refused, but eventually joined after Tamaki tried relentlessly to tell the two apart. Hikaru is now friends with everyone in the club, and is very protective of them. He seems to be easily upset by being reminded of his somewhat secluded childhood (other than being with his brother) and throws his emotions at people insensitively, since he is so used to being with just his brother. Quotes *''(To Kaoru) "Even if I searched the world over, no one could compare to you." *(To Tamaki) "I'M TURNING THIS CAKE INTO A BOMB!" *(''To Kaoru) "Kaoru, you know... Making it so that other people can distinguish between us is our first step towards independence. So it's simple - changing our appearance is enough, and it's faster that way. It's because that, until now, we've always thought it was because people are idiots... But, in fact, it was only because we made no effort to make people able to distinguish between us. So if such a simple answer can solve this, I'll do it any time. Kaoru, if you want, we can have separate rooms. We can even be designated separately at the Host Club--but even if we do that, it won't change the fact that we are twins! I've been up all night thinking... and I remembered what Tono said before. And I thought about it. Kaoru, I think you're mistaken. Sure, until now, we may have lived our lives the wrong way... I depended on you, and then Haruhi came. The problem is that we didn't accept anyone. But doing this--it would kill our feelings. Forcing ourselves to live separate lives, is it really independence? Kaoru, we're twins. Isn't it an incredible gift? Normal people can only face their future alone... you and I can face it together. We aren't depending on each other. From now on, we'll influence each other... it would be good if we could stimulate each other. If we don't forget this, then for sure a future twice as fun as anyone else's awaits us! That's why we'll always stay together, even after this. Because we can't do otherwise. ...You didn't know that's why twins are born, right?" *(Hikaru) "Good God, is she in the running for 'brattiest princess ever'? Must've been spoiled rotten when she was growing up." (Haruhi) "..." (Kaoru) "'My brother this', 'my brother that'... She's got some serious brother complex going on." (Twins) "Excessive sibling love is just so... It makes you sick to think about it." (Haruhi) "Oh wow, two pots are calling the kettle black." *(Twins) "Haruhi, don't you feel the least bit disgusted!? That insensitive princess just completely ignored how hard it is for you to scrape a living from day to day!" (Haruhi) "Uh huh, yeah. She's completely insensitive... unlike two classmates I happen to know." *(Hikaru) "Mummy's boy!" (Kaoru) "Mummy's boy! You dummy! You're the King of all Mummy's Boys!" (Haruhi) "I guess that's the way those two show their encouragement..." -(Hikaru) Now women ARE attracted to good-looking gay guys.. And a tension between friendship and love can work but... (Kaoru) It takes a pair of TWINS LIKE US to crank that sort of thing up to the MAXIMUM DANGER LEVEL.HarunoClanAdvenger 23:16, October 23, 2010 (UTC) -(Kaoru) We'd totally let you sleep with us....HarunoClanAdvenger 23:16, October 23, 2010 (UTC) -(Hikaru) Curtains? ........We don't need curtains!! *takes off his shirt and so does Kaoru*HarunoClanAdvenger 00:07, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Trivia *In the manga, Hikaru and Kaoru's relationship is represented by a single egg with two plant stalks coming out of it. Later, to represent their individuality, two huge flowers bloom from the same egg. The flowers are exactly identical, save for their colouring, which makes them easy to distinguish. *His hair is parted on the right. *His voice is slightly lower than Kaoru's. *He is 10% more evil than Kaoru. *Hikaru and Kaoru together create the "Little Devil" type of host at the host club. *He is the "seme" or "tachi" of their brotherly love/Yaoi-like acts they perform at the host club *Hikaru is the elder twin. * His birthday is June 9 making him a Gemini. *Hikaru and Kaoru are 5'10". *His blood type is B. *He is less mature than Kaoru *He has a Character Song along with Kaoru named "Bokura No Love Style" *Honey calls him "Hika-chan" Category:Characters Category:Host Club Members Category:Class 1-A Students Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters